AS-Convoy
__TOC__ Map description An updated and reimagined version of AS-HiSpeed, this map takes place across several different vehicles racing along the desert sands of the planet Taron. The attackers begin on a vehicle traveling alongside the Hellion repair vessel, where the defenders tend to make their stand. The Nexus missiles are located on a trailer on the other side of the repair vessel, so the attackers must battle their way from vehicle to vehicle to retrieve the missiles. Named zones of the map include the following: * Outside: The outer area of the map. For description purposes, this area will be called Outside South. ** Attacker Vehicle: The initial spawnpoint for the attacking team, which contains a Minigun Turret for the attackers. ** Cargo Trailer: The first trailer the attackers jump onto. ** Boarding Platform Vehicle: The vehicle holding the namesake first objective of the map. ** Forward Weapon Cache: A vehicle located nearly in front of the Boarding Platform vehicle, holds the namesake optional objective. * Repair Vessel: The named area lower deck of the vessel, where most of the action around the third and fourth mandatory objectives take place. The vehicle as a whole, however, comprises other areas: ** Repair Vessel Upper Deck: The spawn area for the defending team, at both sides of the vessel, granting quick reach to most of the objectives. Both sides of the upper deck have holes to the Lower Deck. ** Repair Vessel Bridge: The cockpit of the Repair Vessel, where both sides of the upper deck join, ends directly at the fourth mandatory objective. ** Rear Sniper Tower: One of the initial sniping spot locations for defenders, located in front of the Cargo Trailer and its POV also comprises the Attacker Vehicle. Since there are two locations with this name, this particular location will be called Rear Sniper Tower South. There's an opposite side equivalent which we'll call Rear Sniper Tower North. ** Minigun Platform: The platform on the Repair Vessel where the Minigun Turret is located. Same a sabove, both sides of the vessel have such an area, so we're differentiating them by calling them Minigun North Platform (the one facing at the Weapons Trailer) and Minigun South Platform (the one facing at the Cargo Trailer). ** Forward Sniping Tower: Same as the Rear Sniping Tower, but located on the other extreme. There are two as well, one facing at the Boarding Platform (Forward Sniping Tower South) and one facing at the Pipe Trailer (Forward Sniping Tower North). ** Door: The area of the door that comprises the second mandatory objective, where the explosives must be placed. * Outside (cont.): The area located after the attacking team finished raiding the Repair Vessel. For description purposes, this area will be called Outside North. ** Pipe Trailer: The first trailer attackers jump onto after they raided the Repair Vessel. ** Weapon Trailer Vehicle: The vehicle which pulls the trailer with the Nexus Missiles. ** Weapon Trailer Roof: The roof of the trailer where the Nexus Missiles are located. ** Weapon Trailer Inside: The interior of the trailer where the Nexus Missiles are located. Objectives * Extend the Boarding Platform: This objective requires the attackers to make their way along the length of the attack vessel to a timed switch that rotates the boarding platform so that they can cross over to the repair vessel. When the attacker is moved away from the switch, the platform will swing back to its original position, but once the objective is completed, the platform will remain extended for the rest of the mission. The defending team spawns on the upper level of the repair vessel, with access to several catwalks overlooking the attack vessel. There is a Minigun Turret and several jumppads that propel defenders to the attack vessel. There is also a Minigun Turret at the far end of the attack vessel, near the weapons cache. The attacking team has a single Minigun Turret to the right of the area where they spawn. * Optional Open the Panel: At the far end of the attack vessel is a timed switch that, when activated, will open up a panel and reveal the "weapons cache". This will create a new spawn point for the attackers that is much closer to the boarding platform, giving them a strategic advantage in completing the first three objectives. * Place Explosives on the Door: This objective is another timed switch. Attackers make their way along the outer edge of the repair vessel to a doorway, where at least one attacker must remain in place for X seconds in order to "place" the explosives. Once this objective is completed, there will be a brief countdown timer, an explosion will blow open a hole in the door (and anyone foolish enough to stand too close), and the attackers will have access to the lower level of the repair vessel. The defenders will be blocked off from the catwalks but now have access to the interior of the repair vessel. * Open Rear Door: To open the rear door, attackers need to stand on an objective point near the back of the repair vessel for several seconds. This opens the back of the repair vessel, where a truck pulls into the vehicle bay and is raised on a platform. A bomber plane flies in and bombs the attack vessel, killing any players who have not moved on to the repair vessel at this point. From the completion of this objective through the end of the match, attackers spawn on the lower level of the repair vessel. Defenders also have a new spawn point, on the upper level at the very front of the repair vessel. A ramp leads downward into the interior of the repair vessel. Also of note, there is also a fuel truck parked in the repair vessel. Attackers can use this to jump more easily to the next objective, but the defenders can blow it up with only a few well-placed shots. * Open Side Doors: Attackers must activate a switch on a raised platform at the front of the repair vessel to open side doors at the front and rear. Standing on this objective for no more than a couple seconds will activate the switch completely allowing the attackers access to the Nexus Missile Trailer. After this objective is completed, the ramp near the defenders' spawn point closes up and for the remainder of the match, they maneuver the upper level of the repair vessel to catwalks that overlook the Nexus missile trailer. * Infiltrate the Nexus Missile Trailer: Attackers must jump across to the Nexus Missile Trailer, fight their way to the back and fall down a hatch near the back to gain access to the missile bay. Defenders have access to a Minigun Turret on one of the catwalks overlooking the missile trailer, and several jumppads that will launch them to the trailer. There is also a Minigun Turret for defenders to use on the missile trailer. * Retrieve the Nexus Missiles: At the front of the Nexus Missile Trailer inside the missile bay, attackers must stand on the objective for several seconds to get the missiles out of the side door. Once this objective is completed, the match is over. Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Tips and tricks Offense * A good strategy in the early portion of the map is to get the forward weapons cache as quickly as possible. This completely changes the momentum of the game from that point on, as you are MUCH closer to the first three objectives when you respawn. * In the last few objectives, it is a good idea to take out the Minigun Turret on the center of the missile trailer. This will save you trouble when trying to make it to the missile compartment. An alternate route to the missile trailer is to jump from the repair vessel onto the Bulldog that is drifting between the two vehicles, and then jumping to the missile trailer from there. If you enter the missile bay but are unable to get the missiles out, try jumping off the sides of the upper level of the trailer when you respawn to land on the open doors. This will give you more room to move around in than the small hatch at the other end. Defense * For the first few objectives, it is important to keep the offense from reaching the forward weapons cache. The longer you can keep this strategic point out of their hands, the easier the rest of the map will be. Sniping is very effective, as well as using the turret. You may also want to use Rockets on the offensive truck to keep people away from objective points. * In the last few objectives, it is very important to use the turret effectively right off before it gets destroyed. The turret can do much more damage than a regular Minigun can and is instant hit. You may also find sniping the two exit points from the main truck a bit more simple to swallow. Watch for people entering the missile bay from the open doors as this is an often used strategy once they have been opened. Trivia * According to the official Unreal timeline, the whole event took place in 2276. * This is one of the maps that came with the demo version of UT2004, the others being BR-Colossus, CTF-BridgeOfFate, DM-Rankin and ONS-Torlan. A later version of the demo added CTF-FaceClassic and ONS-Primeval. * Until the stats for the game were shut down, the map held the distinction of being the thirteenth most played UT2004 map of all-time, with over 200.000 matches."Unreal Tournament 2004 Map stats" @ ut2004stats Preview notes }} External links and references See also